The Kyuubi Case
by i8TheCookie
Summary: When Naruto, a very talented police officer, stands face to face with the famous serial killer Kyuubi, he realizes that they are not so different after all.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kyuubi Case**

**A/N: **LOL, I've had this idea for a while and now I really felt like writing it down. I know I really should be concentrating on my other stories, especially _"Open your eyes"_ but every time I start writing everything just goes to hell and I feel like I need a short break from them…

This was originally going to be a one shot, but after writing 13 pages, and realizing that I wasn't even half way through I decided to split it up. So, yeah.. I'm sorry if the chapters are ending weirdly. I just cut them off in the middle XD Hope you like it anyway!

**Summery:** When Naruto, a very talented police officer, stands face to face with the famous serial killer Kyuubi, he realizes that they are not so different after all.

**Pairings: **None

**Warning: **I guess violence, mentioning blood and creepy murder things, Character death and language

**Genre: **Crime, thriller,

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Naruto.

"23 year old female, she was stabbed in the stomach about 15 times and then strangled to death. The drawing of a nine-tailed fox was seen on the wall next to her"

"Drawn with the victims' blood?"

"Yeah" Naruto Uzumaki sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Then there's no doubt about it, this is one of Kyuubi's victims"

The man in front of him, Gaara Sabuka, nodded as he put the envelope on the blondes' desk. "Here are the pictures from the crime scene. The boss wanted you to take a look at them to see if you could find something, he put all his faith in you now"

Naruto snorted, not surprised by his friends' words. "Of course, what else can a lazy old porn addicted fart do except for leaning on others and expect them to do all the work"

Gaara sighed. "You know that's not the case here Naruto. You're the best one here and he knows it. You should feel honoured that he trusts you so much"

Naruto sighed and leaned back in to the chair.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just leave now so I can look over the pictures in peace and quiet! Otherwise I can't concentrate!"

Gaara couldn't help but smirk a little at his friends' childish behaviour as he started to walk towards the door.

"Oh and by the way!" Gaara stopped and turned around to look at Naruto. "Yes?"

"Please send your sister in her with a cup of coffee" Gaara nodded and exited the room.

Naruto picked up the envelope and opened. He grabbed a hold of all the photographs and spread them out on the desk.

He picked one up and studied it careful. The pictured showed a girl covered in blood, her green, lifeless eyes starred right passed the camera. Her neck was badly bruised, and her shirt all bloody and ripped. Naruto frowned as he took a closer look at the girl face. She was cute, or at least she had been before she got killed. Her face was round and pretty, and she had an unusually big forehead, and to his surprise her hair was pink, and yet it looked so natural. He felt a sudden pain stab through his heart as he looked at the picture.

'_I can't believe another one was killed'_ he thought and clenched his fists.

Kyuubi was a well known serial killer in Konoha. So far 10 people had been killed in less than a year. He had gotten the name Kyuubi because the only thing they had on him, the only thing they knew about him was that he liked to draw small foxes next to the dead body with the victims' blood. And the fox always had nine tails.

But that was all information they had. Kyuubi never left any trace behind; no fingerprints, strays of hair, footprints were to be found on the crime scene. They didn't even know how he looked like! For all they knew they could have walked by him thousands of times without knowing that it was him! Hell, it could even be a her!

Naruto hated it. He hated that he had nothing that could lead him to Kyuubi, he hated that he was always outsmarted by a psychopath. No matter what he did, Kyuubi always seemed to be one step a head of him.

A knock on the door was heard and Naruto looked up from the pictures. "Come in" he called and soon a girl with blonde hair walked in with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"How did I ever let Gaara talk me into being your assistant?" Temari asked as she put down the cup on the desk. Naruto smiled thankfully at her. "How are things going?" she asked and walked around the desk to stand behind Naruto and get a better view of the photographs. Naruto sighed and picked up the coffee to take a sip from it.

"What do you think? He's been out there for 9 months now and we still don't even know a thing about him! He just goes after random people that don't even have a connection with each other! Just look here!" Naruto pushed out his chair and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a small, black folder and opened it. The folder was full with pictures from different crime scenes.

"Here is his first victim" the blonde man said and pointed a photograph that showed a young man with brown hair. He had been found in a water filled bath tube, clearly drowned. A piece of fabric had been covering his eyes and his hands were tied back.

"And then there was this one" Naruto said and turned the page, pointing at a woman this time. She had bleach blonde hair and blue lifeless eyes that starred up in the ceiling. Her neck was bruised, showing that she had been strangled to death. Her wrists had been cut up as well as her stomach.

"If he hadn't strangled her she would have died from blood loos eventually" Naruto explained before turning the page once more.

"Ah, and than there's this one…" Naruto's finger wandered to another photograph that depicted an older man with white, long hair. "The first thing I noticed when I checked over the victims the first time was the age, everyone seemed to be in the same age, so I thought that might have been something to go after. But then this man showed up and completely messed with the pattern!"

Indeed, every victim had been around 22-23, except this one, who looked like he was about 30-35.

"And" Naruto continued. "No matter what I do, I can't find a connection between them…"

Temari took the book from him and looked over the pictures one more time. She read the name one the first one, who had drowned. _"Kiba Inuzuka"_, she flipped the page to the blonde girl. _"Ino Yamanaka"_ and then the last one. _"Mizuki Touji"_

Temari frowned at the picture of the older man. Of all the victims, he must have suffered the most she thought. Both of his hands and feet had been cut of together with his ears, and a plastic bag had been placed over his head. His whole body was covered in bruises and marks.

Temari shivered at the thought of being put through something like that. She shook her head and put down the book, grabbing the now empty cup she started to walk towards the door.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay here and admire all the beautiful pictures I have to get home to my lazy ass husband and make sure he doesn't starve to death. Is it okay if I leave?"

Temari looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Naruto sitting with the book in his hands again, seeming to be in another world. She slowly walked back over to him.

"Naruto wha-"She interrupted herself when she saw what he was looking at. Her eyes sadden a bit as she saw the body on the picture and read the name.

"He put up such a fight that night…" Naruto whispered. "He really refused to die... He fought for his life and he tried so hard to contact the police, but-"

"Naruto…" Temari put a hand on his shoulder. She hated seeing him like this; sad and broken, she had already had enough of that.

"Why him, Temari?" Naruto asked, voice shaky and weak. "I don't understand, why him?"

Temari sighed and looked out through the window. _'Such a gloomy weather' _she thought before turning her head back to Naruto.

"I don't know…" she replied after a few seconds of silence.

"He didn't deserve it" he continued. Temari suppressed a sighed; they had been over this so many times before, as much as she was mourning their friends' death as well, it was really getting tiring.

"I know" she said.

She hated it when Naruto brought up that night again; all she wanted to do was forget about it. It was so painful to remember it. Not that she had been a close friend to the victim, but Naruto's heartbroken scream kept playing in her head, over and over. It was killing her just to think about it.

Gaara and Naruto had been best friends for as long as she could remember, and with time, Naruto became like a younger brother to her. She loved him, and just like any other person she hated to see her beloved ones cry, Thinking about that night just broke her heart. Thinking about Naruto's screams and cries from that night…

"Well, I'm not backing down on my words!" Temari blinked a few times and looked at the younger man in front of her. "That night I made a promise and will not break it!"

He put the folder away and turned on the lamp. "So in order to keep that promise I will work my butt of until I've succeeded!"

Temari sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Fine, but don't over do it! Is it okay if I'm leaving now then?"

Naruto gave her a short nod and smiled at her. "Do so, and tell your lazy ass husband 'hi' from me!"

"I will!" the blonde girl replied with a smile before exiting the door.

* * *

_It was raining. This was very funny according to Naruto, since _he_ happened to love the rain, so having rain on _his_ funeral just felt… Funny... But not in the _"hahaha"-_ way, but more like the _"oh, what a coincident"-_ way. _

_It wasn't cold outside, and it wasn't windy; it was just rainy. Naruto sighed as he could feel every single drop fall on him and slowly making its way through his clothes, only to end up on his skin. But it wasn't like he was bothered by it. Actually it was quite the opposite; he couldn't care less. Plus, he felt good about the rain at the moment, he felt like the sky was crying for him, since he had tears left at this point._

_Naruto let his head fall back, face turned to the sky, the greyish depressing sky…_

"_Are you okay?" _

_Looking over his shoulder, Naruto was greeted by a pair of green eyes. He smiled sadly at Gaara as the boy made his way over to him._

"_Not right now" Naruto honestly replied, eyes scanning the gravestone. "But I will be, eventually…"_

_Gaara said nothing after that. They both remained silence as they stood there, both looking at the name carved in to the stone._

"_You know…" Gaara started. "Temari told me that he did call to your office, though he was almost half dead when he did so…" _

_When Naruto didn't answer him Gaara sighed. Two weeks had passed since the death of their fellow-worker and Naruto had barely said a word since then._

"_Look, Naruto" the redhead started. "I know this is hard for you, but you better get yourself together if you wish to take down the killer! We need you"_

_Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as Gaara's words sunk in. He knew he was being selfish. He had been skipping work too much lately, and the case just got harder and harder with every hour that passed by. _

_As Gaara still didn't receive any answer he sighed and started to take a few steps back. "Well, I'm going inside now, please join us later and don't stand out here and freeze your ass off!"_

_Naruto gave his friend a small nod and watched as he jogged towards the building. When he was sure that he was all alone he fell to his knees on the ground, fists clenching at his side before he punched the wet, muddy grass. "DAMN IT!" he screamed out. He was breathing heavy and fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. _

"_This shouldn't have happened to you" Naruto whispered as he looked up at the photo of his friends that was set on his grave. "You didn't deserve this…" _

_Taking a deep breath Naruto slowly started to get up. As he stood up he looked at the picture one more time, feeling a sharp pain shoot through his heart at the sight of the frowning face. _

"_I promise" Naruto whispered. "No matter what I have to go through, no matter what the consequences will be, I swear that I'll kill Kyuubi. Even if it's costs my own life… I will avenge you" And with those words Naruto stood up and left the gravestone. Even thought the letters on it were dark they were pretty much glowing as it was lit up by the lightning. _

_Turning around Naruto read the name one last time._

"Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

Well, that's the first part! I hope you enjoy it! Tell me if you think the next chapter should be a bit longer, or if this was good. I just want to make sure you don't think it too long or too shirt! Please tell me what you think :'  
Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kyuubi Case**

**A/N: **I'm so happy! Thank you for the reviews! It really put a smile on my face, knowing that you guys like it! ^^ Here's the next part, sorry if it's short. But I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

**Summery:** When Naruto, a very talented police officer, stands face to face with the famous serial killer Kyuubi, he realizes that they are not so different after all.

**Pairings: **None

**Warning: **I guess violence, mentioning blood and creepy murder things, Character death and language

**Genre: **Crime, thriller,

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Naruto.

* * *

Naruto let out an exhausted sigh as he closed the door to his apartment. Throwing the keys on the desk in the hall he took off his shoes and jacket and started to walk in to the kitchen.

"I'm home!" he shouted and soon the sounds of foot steps were heard.

"Hey there old man! What took you so long?" A brunette boy asked. Naruto glared at him.

"Who the hell are you calling old you little brat!" he grumbled.

Said boy chuckled lightly as he walked in to the kitchen. "Who do you think? You're the oldest one here!"

"That doesn't make me an old man" Naruto said with a childish pout. The boy laughed. "If you say so!"

Naruto sat down at table in the kitchen and started to go through the mail.

"What's for dinner?" he asked the younger one.

"I'm feeling lazy today… Pizza?" Naruto grinned.

"Sure!"

Naruto watched as Konohamaru walked over to the phone and dialled the number.

Konohamaru had, just like Naruto himself, grown up without parents. And when Naruto turned 18 he had decided to take care of him. Konohamaru had been 11 at that time. Now he was 16 and couldn't be happier than to live with someone like Naruto, and Naruto felt the same thing. Konohamaru reminded him so much of how he used to be when he was a kid. But he was also very happy to have him because Konohamaru was really helpful. He knew that Naruto's job was hard, especially at the moment. Whenever Naruto was late home dinner was already prepared, and sometimes Konohamaru even took the time to clean some parts of the house. Naruto sometimes teased the younger boy about him being his housewife.

"So, how was work today?" Konohamaru asked and sat down on a chair at the opposite side of the table. Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"The same, I guess" he said. "There was another murder though, a young woman"

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow. "Kyuubi?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Silence fell over them for a few seconds before the younger boy broke it. "Why can't you catch him?" he asked. "I don't understand, you used to be able to find out these kinds of things in a few seconds! What makes Kyuubi so different?"

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and leaned back into the chair. "Konohamaru" he rubbed his temple. "We've been over this thousands of times. We just don't have anything that could lead us to him… It's complicated!"

Konohamaru slammed his fist into the table and stood up. "You keep saying that but, it's only complicated because you make it! You don't look deep enough! Sometimes you have to look underneath the underneath!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as all he said was "You've been hanging out with Kakashi again, haven't you?"

Konohamaru groaned. "Yes, I have, but that's not the point! People are losing their friends, parents, siblings and lovers, and all you can say is 'it's complicated'!"

Naruto's eyes glared up at him from under his blond bangs.

"You don't think I know that? I've lost someone to because of him! Don't you think I'm trying my hardest here?"

Naruto raised his voice as well.

"I'm working my ass off, night and day! I'm looking over same things over and over again to see if there's something I've missed! Don't tell me that I'm not looking into it deep enough, because I've gone as deep as you can go and I've hit the bottom, okay? There is nothing more to it! I'm stuck! So don't you come and tell me that I have to _"look underneath the underneath"_, because that's already done and I found nothing! So please be a good boy and concentrate on your school work. Stop playing detective and act like you know what you're talking about!"

The two of them shared a heated glare before the younger one slowly started to push the chair out to make more space to move.

"I'm getting the pizza…"

Naruto sighed, feeling a bit bad about his harsh words he stood up and followed the teen out to the hall. "Konohamaru wait! I didn't mean it like that" he said, rubbing his tired eyes. Konohamaru just shook his head.

"No, you're right. You're the police here. And I know you're working hard, I just…"

Naruto gave him an understanding nod as nothing else needed to be expressed with words. "Well then, be careful when you're going"

The boy nodded and closed the door behind him as he left the house. As soon as the door was closed Naruto let out a heavy sighed. He was exhausted. He dragged his feet over to the kitchen and slumped down on a chair, burying his face in his hands.

"God damn it" he mumbled. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Deciding that he was too tired to care about food at the minute he wrote a small note to Konohamaru before walking out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. For once in his life he didn't bother to brush his teeth or change his clothes. He crawled under the covers and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Green eyes filled with terror looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but not a sound passed her lips. She was covered in blood and her shirt was ripped. She was desperately trying to get up from the floor, but as soon as she found the balance he pushed her down again. The tears running down her cheeks mixed itself with the blood on her face and she sobbed uncontrollable. _

"_Please" she whispered as she felt a hand grab a hold of her pink hair. "Please don't hurt me" _

_A cold laughed echoed through the room, making the wounded girl on the cold floor shiver. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie" the other person said. "It really hurts to kill someone as pretty as you, but I made a promise… I can't break it now, not when I've come this far" _

_A hand grabbed a hold of her throat. "This is the end for you. I hope you've learned a lesson" he whispered in to her ears, and smiled as he saw the last ounce of life leave her. Her eyes turned cold and her screams and movements stopped. _

_The man smiled satisfied and stood up. His eyes drifted to a mirror in the room. He grinned at the reflection._

_Orange, spiky hair, crimson eyes and three whisker like scars on each cheek._

"_Looking good there Kyuubi, looking good" he said and winked at his reflection._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto's body jerked awake and he quickly opened his eyes. His whole body was covered with sweat and he was breathing heavy. Naruto swallowed a few times before sitting up. He immediately started to think through the dream, over and over again before it could slip his mind. There was just something about the dream that felt important. Maybe because it didn't feel like a dream, but more like a repressed memory. Or, maybe not memory, but there was something about the dream that just felt familiar.

And then there was the fact that Kyuubi's name had been mentioned, and the girl on the floor who had been killed also looked extremely familiar.

Naruto sighed and got up from the bed, deciding that he couldn't go back to sleep until his mind was cleared. Taking his shirt and pants off Naruto walked out of the room and towards his office. But suddenly slowed down when he saw an ounce of light flow through the narrowing door opening. He frowned, not remembering leaving neither the light on, nor the door open. He slowly made his way over to the door, listening to the sounds from the inside. Rustle from papers, floor creaking under the weight of someone, drawers being pulled opened and then shoved closed. Naruto swallowed before pushing the door opened and stepped in.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight. The person in front of him gave out a small, terrified gasp at the sight of the older blonde, but quickly recovered from the shock of being discovered.

"Look, Naruto" the brunette started calmly. "Before you go on again about how you are the police here and how I should stop playing detective blahblahblah, and all that I need to ask what the hell you're think you're doing"

Naruto frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm the one who should ask what the hell you think you're doing, and in my office!"

Konohamaru glared at his guardian. "I wanted to help you with the case! I went in here now when you were asleep because if I would've asked you you'd just replay that it's too dangerous and that I'm not old enough! And now I'm glad I went behind your back because I'm surprised you didn't notice this before" he made a wild gesture at the papers on the desk. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The victims' personal files" Konohamaru answered.

"I already have them, Konohamaru. I've checked them a thousand of times, what could you possible have found that I haven't?"

The brunette walked over to the older blonde with the papers in his hand and shoved them against Naruto's chest. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I suggest you stop right now, and take one more look at the victims' background" And with that he left the confused 23 year old in the room.

Naruto sighed and sat down with the papers, but gasped as he looked at them. _'What the hell is this?' _he thought as he looked at the documents_. 'These aren't the same as the ones I received at work! These seem to contain a lot more information… What the hell is going on here?' _

_

* * *

_

I know that Konohamaru should actually be like..20 here since he's like only three years younger than Naruto (I think...) But I wanted to make him younger. To be like a son, or little brother to Naruto, ifyou understand :) Well, what did you think? Sorry it's short, but the next chapters will be a bit longer, swear. But keep in mind that this was suppose to be a one-shot xD Looks like it's going to be a lot more than that -.- ^^ Please review if you feel like it, it'll make me happy ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kyuubi Case**

**A/N: **Ih! Thanks for the reviews! You made me happy :) :heart: Here's the next part, hope ya like it!

**Summery:** When Naruto, a very talented police officer, stands face to face with the famous serial killer Kyuubi, he realizes that they are not so different after all.

**Pairings: **None

**Warning: **I guess violence, mentioning blood and creepy murder things, Character death and language

**Genre: **Crime, thriller,

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Naruto.

* * *

"What are we doing here again?" Naruto's partner Tenten asked, looking up at the school building.

"All the victims went to the same school, in the same year. Even the older one have a connection to this school, he used to work here. We might find something… Come on!"

Tenten sighed and walked next to Naruto into the building. Before Tenten, Sasuke had been his partner, but as he died Tenten was now in his place. But Naruto wasn't complaining, Tenten was great. Sure she was a bit loud and clumsy, much like Naruto himself, but she sure knew how to handle her weapons and how to fight.

Inside the building Naruto walked over to the first grown up person he saw, showing his ID he asked for direction to the principal's office. They were led by a young boy, not looking older then themselves. He had short black hair and a fake smile was pasted over his face. Naruto couldn't help but shiver a bit. The guy was really creeping him out.

"So" the boy named Sai started. "You're from the police huh? I didn't now they hired dickless people" Naruto smoother a chuckle first, looking at his pissed partner.

"Excuse me, but I happen to be one of the best-"Tenten started, murderous aura surrounding her. But she was interrupted as the other boy held up his hand.

"I wasn't referring to you" he said, and Tenten blinked a few times before bursting out laughing while Naruto felt his face turn red from both embarrassment and anger.

"I have a dick, thank you very much" Naruto mumbled through gritted teeth. Sai smiled at him, and Naruto repressed the urge to punch him in the face.

"Really? I wouldn't have been able to tell" he said.

'_The nerve of this guy!'_ Naruto thought, ignoring Tenten's strangled laugh behind him.

After a few more seconds of walking they stood outside a door, and Sai carefully knocked on it.

"Principal Danzo?" he said before stepping in.

Behind the desk sat a man, looking very old. His one eye was hid under an eye-patch and a bandage was warped around his one arm. His hair was dark, and so was his eye. Naruto swallowed. _'What is up with these people? They're all so weird!'_

"Sai? What can I help you with?" he asked in a dark tone.

"These people are from the police force, they'd like to speak with you about the Kyuubi case" Danzo raised an eyebrow.

"The Kyuubi case?" he asked surprised. "What could you possible find out from me?"

"All of Kyuubi's victims went to this school when they were younger, and we wanted to know if you recognized any of these people" Naruto passed him the envelope in his hand and Danzo opened it and stared at the photos.

"I'm sorry" he said as he put them back after a few seconds of checking them. "But I can't help you" Naruto and Tenten exchanged quick glances.

"And why's that?" the brunette asked. Danzo sighed.

"I am truly sorry, but I just recently started to work here, I've never met, or seen this people before. There's nothing I can do"

"Who was principal before you?" Naruto asked. Danzo stood up.

"That was Tsunade Sannin, if you can get a hold of her, maybe you'll be able to find something out"

"Why did she quit? Tenten asked.

"She was very sick" Danzo replied. "She didn't have the strength to carry the work on. We don't know what she suffered of, she refused to tell us. But hopefully she's still alive and able to help you"

"Do you know where we can find her?"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't"

Naruto and Tenten nodded. "Okay then, thank you for your cooperation" and with that they left.

As they were walking across the school ground Naruto frowned and looked around.

"What's up?" Tenten asked.

Naruto sighed. "I don't really know. There's just something about this place… I feel like I've been here before, you know…" This made Tenten raise an eyebrow.

"And you don't think you have?" she asked. "You didn't go here to school?"

"No, I didn't. I went to the same school as Gaara…"

"Then it's probably nothing" Tenten assured him. "Come one now, we have an ex principal to find!"

They sat down in the car, Naruto at the drivers' seat and Tenten next to him.

"So where do we start?" he asked.

The girl next to him frowned in a thoughtful manner. "Maybe we should talk to Jiraiya, if anyone knows how to find people it's him"

Naruto felt his eye twitch at the mention of his perverted god father. "You got to be kidding me" Tenten rolled his eyes.

"Naruto" she said. "He used to be a great police you know. Just like you! Remember that he's the reason you started with this job in the first place! If anyone can help us it's him! Come on now, put your pride on the side for once and just ask him for help"

Naruto sighed. He really didn't feel like visiting the pervert. It's not like he didn't like him, but ever since Naruto had been working with the Kyuubi Case things had somehow gotten complicated between them. Jiraiya barely talked about work with him anymore and every time Naruto brought the subject up he always tried to change it. It wasn't like they were fighting, but Jiraiya didn't like the fact that his god son was going after a brutal serial killer. Naruto doubted that he would want to help them.

* * *

"Tsunade Sannin, huh…" Jiraiya took a zip from his sake.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Jiraiya laughed heartily at the question.

"Know her? Of course, I went to the same school as her; she was my very first crush. I haven't heard from her in years"

Naruto was surprised to hear this. After all the years he lived with Jiraiya the name "Tsunade" hadn't even been uttered.

"So, she became principal huh, never would have guessed" the white haired man mumbled. Naruto looked at his godfather for awhile before sighing.

"So there is no way you can help us then, old pervert?"

Jiraiya looked at the blonde with a sad face. "No, I'm sorry. As much as I wish there were there's just no way I can…"

Tenten and Naruto sighed in disappointment. They really thought that they had finally gotten somewhere, but now it seemed like they were back on square one…

"But" the older man suddenly continued making the young police officers eyes shine with a bit of hope. "If you wish to find her you really should look around in the bars around here. If she really is as sick as Danzo claimed she can't have gotten that far yet" This made the two others raise an eyebrow.

"Bars?" the repeated. Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, she's a really drinker, almost on the verge of an alcoholic" he laughed at their faces. "Now you might understand why I was so surprised to hear that she worked as a principal"

"But do you really think she'd be drinking if she was sick?"

"Oh believe me" Jiraiya said in an assuring tone. "When it comes to Tsunade there is no way to keep her from drinking, even if you'd sew her lips together she'd still find a way to take alcohol into her system"

"Well then" Tenten said, standing up. "Off to the bars then!" Naruto nodded and stood up as well.

"Naruto, could you wait a sec, I'd like to exchange a few words before you leave…" glancing over to Tenten who had stopped, he added. "Alone"

She frowned at first, but then nodded understanding and walked to the hallway alone, throwing a 'good bye and thanks for the help' over her shoulder.

Naruto turned to the white haired man and looked at him curious. "What's on your heart, old man?" he asked.

Said man sighed heavy and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out, back facing Naruto.

"I know that you want to find Kyuubi, not only for the sake of the village, but also to avenged Sasuke…"

This statement made Naruto frown. "What are you trying to say here?"

Jiraiya sighed. "I don't like what you're doing, Naruto"

The blonde rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I've sort of figured that one out…"

"If you act to careless you'll get killed. I don't like the fact that you're working on the case, and I hate the fact that you're actually are planning on killing him, by yourself… He's heartless and cold, he'll kill you before you even know it. I'm not calling you weak or anything. But you're probably no match for him…"

Naruto started to get annoyed. "Just get to the point" he said.

"My point is… I want you to give up on him, otherwise you'll get fired, or worse: killed. I want you to give up the case, and give up revenge"

Naruto starred wide eyed at the man. Sure, he knew that Jiraiya had been feeling like this for a long time, but to actually hear him say it in his own words…

"I can't do that, old man. You know that. I understand you're thought on the revenge, but to give up on the case? I can't do that and you know that!"

"Why not?" the older man turned around and looked at him. "Why can't you give up on the case?"

"Because, someone has to do it and you know I'm the man for it. Even if I get fired, killed or something even worse, I'm not going to give the case up, and I am going to kill the man that caused so many people pain"

Jiraiya sighed. When Naruto was determined about something there was nothing in the world that could make him change his mind. "You're an idiot" he mumbled.

Naruto grinned foxily. "Now that maybe, but you know that I'll succeed in the end, idiot or not. I'm just that cool"

"Whatever" he mumbled and the blonde laughed. "Get out of here now before I decide to beat some sense into that thick head of yours!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted and jogged over to the hallway. "Bye old perverted man! Don't die from blood-loos because of those crappy old porn books!"

Jiraiya laughed, and as the door slammed close he tuned serious and looked out through the window. "Don't die on me, brat" he mumbled as he watch the two police officer sit down in the car and then disappear.

* * *

Pfft, yeah, like Naruto's going to give up anything he takes on . That day my friend...that day.

So, did you like it? :) I'm having so much fun writing this XD I hope you think it's good as well ^^ Please leave a review, they'll make me happy! *-*


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kyuubi Case**

**A/N: **You guys suck at reviewing!D: But to those a did review; Thank you so much! You totally made my day =

I'm sorry to tell you this but this chapter is boring! I'm sorry, but I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me an keep reading the story :)

**Summery:**When Naruto, a very talented police officer, stands face to face with the famous serial killer Kyuubi, he realizes that they are not so different after all.

**Pairings: **None

**Warning: **I guess violence, mentioning blood and creepy murder things, Character death and language

**Genre: **Crime, thriller,

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Naruto.

* * *

The bar was smoke filled and smelled strongly of alcohol (what a surprise).

Tenten had to hold her breath so she wouldn't choke on the thick smoke from the cigarettes and Naruto breathed through the fabric of his shirt.

"Excuse me" Naruto leaned over the desk as he talked to the bartender. A woman with dark hair and crimson eyes leaned over as well on the other said to hear him better.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"We're from the Konoha Police Office, and we were wondering if you know anyone named Tsunade Sannin or where we can find her"

The bartend looked thoughtful bet then shook her head. "Sorry, I've herd the name before, but I can't really remember her or how she looked like. Nor do I know anyone who could help you. I'm really sorry"

Naruto sighed and Tenten thanked her. As the walked out Naruto sighed in relief to be able to breathe and Tenten started coughing like there was no tomorrow.

"E-Excuse me" a voice behind them was heard. Both turned around and was faced by a woman with short brown hair and dark eyes.

"Yes?" Naruto gave the woman a questioning look.

"I couldn't help but overhear you inside when you talked to the bartender. What business do you have with Tsunade Sannin?"

"Do you know her?" The brunette nodded.

"Yes I do. And you're from the police right? What do you want with Tsunade to do?"

"We would really like to talk to her… Do you think you could bring us to her?" The woman's face fell and she looked down at the ground, bangs falling over her eyes.

"I could bring you to her, but there is no way you can talk to her…"

"Why not?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling frustrated. Why was it that every time there were close to a clue it slipped away? This was really getting on his nerves. Tenten laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to make him calm down.

"Because…" she started. "Tsunade suddenly fell terrible sick, and yesterday she slipped into a coma… The doctors don't know when she'll wake up"

Naruto felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He's eyes saddened and he felt like an idiot. "I'm really sorry to hear that…" he said. The woman shook her head.

"Don't worry, Tsunade is a fighter, she won't give up that easily" She gave the two police officers a forced smile before holding out her hand. "I'm Shizune" she introduced herself.

"I'm Naruto" the blonde said. "And this is my partner Tenten" he pointed at the brunette next to her and all of them shook hands.

"So… What did you talk to Tsunade about? I'm sure she hasn't done anything wrong that would cause the police to go after her"

"No, it doesn't really have anything to do with Tsunade herself… Could we go somewhere more private?"

Shizune nodded. "My house is just a few blocks away" she said and the three of them started to walk.

* * *

Setting a cup of hot coffee in front of the two police officers Shizune sat down on the opposite side of the table. "So, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"We're investigating the Kyuubi Case" Naruto explained. Shizune gasped and her eyes widened. "T-The Kyuubi Case?" she repeated in a terrified voice. "But, what could Tsunade possible have to do with that?"

"Nothing really, or at least that's what we hope" Tenten said, and took a zip from her coffee. Making a face at it she asked for some sugar.

"O-Of course" she mumbled and got up from her seat and hurried away to the kitchen. Soon she came out with a packet of sugar and set it in front of Tenten.

"So anyway" Tenten continued when she was happy with the taste of her coffee. "We looked at the victims' background and found out that all of them went to the same school. We visit the school where the principal told us to go and talk to you since he was new there and couldn't help us"

"I see… Well, how did you think Tsunade would help you?" she asked, still not understanding where the police officers were going with this.

Naruto took out the files from his bag and gave them to her. "We wanted her to look these papers over, and see if there was anything she could tell about them. If there's something we've missed maybe she would've been able to find it"

Shizune looked at the papers. She could feel her heart ache at thought of the young peoples death. _'They were so young'_ she thought sadly. _'Why did they die so soon?'_ But suddenly her thought were interrupted when her eyes met a pair of ice blue ones. She blinked a few times as she looked at the picture.

"This one here" she said and pointed at the person. "He worked at the school, but for a very short time. I think he was fired after a few months. But that wasn't during Tsunade's time as a principal"

"Then how do you know that he worked there?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When he worked there first a man named Sarutobi was the principal, but then he died… When Tsunade became principal the man came back and asked for his job back, but Tsunade refused to give it back to him. He got very upset, but did nothing to hurt her, or anyone else. He just disappeared after that. No one heard a word from him after that"

Naruto blinked a few times. "Sarutobi?" he repeated. _'Wasn't' that Konohamaru's last name?' _

"Yeah, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sounds familiar?" she asked.

"Well... I'm…I know someone named Konohamaru Sarutobi, that's all" he said.

Shizune looked thoughtful. "If I remember correctly that's the name his grandson" she mumbled.

Naruto nodded, not wanting to get off topic he said nothing more about it. Instead he asked if there was any possibility that they could get a list of all the people that were in Naruto's age, and had gone to the school.

"Maybe, I should be able to fix it. When do you want it?" She asked.

"As soon as possible"

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the meeting with Shizune and Naruto was sitting in his office. He was lost in his thought but came to it when a loud knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" he shouted and the door opened up. Temari stepped in and closed the door behind her. In her hand she held a dark blue folder. She smiled at him and walked over to his desk.

"Temari? What are you doing here? I thought you left hours ago"

The blonde woman shrugged. "I wanted to, but someone has to make sure you don't burn the place down" she teased and Naruto stuck his tongue out, making her laugh amused.

"And" she continued when the wet organ was back in its place. "Someone came by and wanted to give this to you" she held up the folder. "I wasn't sure if I was going to let her in, so I brought it myself. She said her name was Shizune and that you had requested her to come by with a list"

Naruto blinked a few times, the grinned widely. _'Finally!'_ he thought. _'We might actually get somewhere with this case now!'_

"Temari, please do me a favour and call Tenten, tell her to come here now!" Naruto said and stood up. Temari looked a bit taken back but then she nodded and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later a very pissed and upset Tenten arrived. Assuming that Naruto might have interrupted something between the young woman and her beloved boyfriend Neji Hyuuga, Naruto smiled sheepishly and apologized.

"But come one now! We have the list, let's get to work now!"

As they sat down in the couch inside Tenten's office they started to look through the papers. After a few minutes silence Tenten commented on the papers.

"Well, looks like all the victims went to that school through all years, no one changed, or moved…" Naruto nodded, he had noticed that as well.

But suddenly Tenten stopped. She was starring at the list with the name of all first graders. Those who went to school at the age of 5-6. She swallowed a few times and then turned to look at her partner.

"What the hell is this?" she asked in a raspy voice. Naruto frowned in confusion and took the paper from her hand.

Almost at the end of the list there were two names that caught Naruto's attention.

"Uchiha, Sasuke" and "Uzumaki, Naruto"

Naruto was shocked. Not only because his name was on the list, but also because Sasuke's name was on the list!

"I… I thought you went to school with Gaara" Tenten said and starred at the blonde. Naruto didn't know what to say. He had gone to the same school as Gaara! Also he didn't meet Sasuke until at the age of 15, and not 5! And it wasn't even in school.

"I…I don't remember going to that school" he whispered. What the hell was going on?

"But you remembered the school…."

"What?"

"You said it! When we were there and talked to that Danzo guy, you felt like you had been there before" Tenten reminded him.

Oh yeah, now he remembered that. But he didn't remember actually going to that school…

'_God damn it, this is so confusing!_' he thought and buried his face in his hands. He could hear Tenten sigh before he felt a hand on his back.

"It's understandable if you don't remember, Naruto. I mean, it was a long time ago" she smiled kindly at him. "Look, how about this; you go home, get some rest, and I'll stay here for a few more hours and see what I can find. Okay?"

Naruto bit his lower lip. "Oh, I don't know. It doesn't feel fair to leave you to work in the middle of the night when you have a boyfriend waiting for you"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh forget that, he'll be okay. On the other hand I really think you should get home to Konohamaru. You've been so caught up in work lately; you haven't been home much, have you?" Naruto felt a stab of guilty in his heart at the thought of the younger brunette.

"Okay" he said and stood up, taking his black jacket. "I'll leave now, but don't stay here all night and get mister over-protective all worried and pissed" Naruto said, referring to Neji. Tenten laughed and shook her head. "Fine, get out of here now!"

They both waved good bye and Naruto started to walk home.

* * *

*GASP* D8 Ohmy, what is going on here? Confusing right? XD I hope you enjoyed it : Review or prepare for Kyuubi to hide under your bed and eat you when you're asleep~ Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Kyuubi Case**

**A/N: **Next chapter here, and I have to tell you that this story is going to it's end. I have like two more chapter to go :( I'm sad about that, I really liked writing it. Thought it's funny how this was suppose to be a one-shot, and turned out with 7 chapters o.o Ohwell, this will be the first fanfiction in like 3 years that I'm actually ending XD Everything I've written before has been left hanging without and continuance -fail- Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this! Please review!

**Summery:** When Naruto, a very talented police officer, stands face to face with the famous serial killer Kyuubi, he realizes that they are not so different after all.

**Pairings: **None

**Warning: **I guess violence, mentioning blood and creepy murder things, Character death and language

**Genre: **Crime, thriller,

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Naruto.

* * *

Next day Naruto woke up at the sound of his phone ringing. Groaning he slowly got out of bed and walked over to his jeans and dug his hand in the back pocket before pulling the small, red object out. He pressed a button and put the phone against the ear.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"_Naruto, its Temari"_ a voice on the other end was heard. Naruto blinked a few times. Did she sound a bit…Different?

"Something's up?" he asked a bit concerned.

"_Well… Yes, something's up and I'd like you to come here as fast as you can"_ Temari said, voice heavy and sad. Naruto felt his heart speed up. What was going on?

"O-okay, fine. I'll be there soon" he said.

"_Please hurry"_ Temari murmured before hanging up. Naruto frowned, but soon did the same. He sighed and put back the phone in his back pocket and then he got up and walked over to the kitchen. At the kitchen table a very pale and unusually quiet Konohamaru sat. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at the sight.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked concerned. What was up with everyone today? Konohamaru seemed to snap out of his thought at the sound of Naruto. His whole body jerked and his half closed eyes snapped open as he looked at Naruto in shock.

"Y-yes. O-of course! Everything's just fine, he-he he-he" he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his weirs behaviour.

"Ookaay? You're not sick then?" he asked and walked over to the teen and put his hand over his forehead. Konohamaru tensed up at the touch, and didn't relax the slightest until Naruto removed his hand. "You do feel a bit warm" Naruto mumbled, looking thoughtful. "Maybe you should stay home for today, you don't look well, and if you were to collapse in school I'm not sure if I'd be able to come and get you" Naruto said honest, but then notice how the brunette's eyes widened.

"N-NO! It's okay, I'm fine, I swear! I'll go to school, really. Don't worry about it!"

"Okay then, well. Let me at least give you a ride?" Now Konohamaru stood up.

"It's cool, really. I have to go now, bye!" And with that the 16 year old ran out from the house. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat_. 'It's probably nothing'_ he told himself. _'He'll be back to he's old self when he gets home by the end of the day'_

And with that on his mind Naruto took of to work.

* * *

Entering the big building Naruto looked around the familiar area. Something felt extremely off today. And just as he thought that his boss, Kakashi Hatake, walked over to him. Something extremely, and unusually serious rested over him today, and it made Naruto gulp.

"Naruto, please follow me to the office" he simply said. Naruto knew better then to start a fight, so he quietly followed the grey haired man. Inside the office he closed the door behind them and then sighed.

"Please sit down" he said as he himself took a seat behind his desk.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" the younger asked confused.

"Naruto…" Kakashi started, for some reason avoiding eye contact. "This morning Tenten was found by the janitor…" Naruto didn't quiet understand, but he could feel his heartbeat increase and his breathing becoming difficult.

"Ah maaan" he said and tried to laugh off his nervousness. "I-I told her not to stay all night! Of course she'd fall asleep at some point"

Kakashi gave him a hard look, and sighed. "Naruto, she wasn't sleeping here…"

"T-then what?" he asked. His voice was weak and full of fear now.

"She was dead"

Naruto was sure he stopped breathing as the words were said. He felt like someone just punched him hard in the stomach. The feeling of air leaving his lungs was choking him. He couldn't breath, speak, thing or move. Everything went black before his eyes, yet he was sure he didn't faint. _'How could this be?'_ he thought confused. _'Tenten…Dead…'_

Naruto wanted to ask what happened, but his lips refused to move, and his voice refused to carry his words, so he remained silent.

"It was Kyuubi…" If Kakashi was a mind reader Naruto didn't know, but nor did he care. At least not now. His sight went from going black, to pure red from anger.

'_Kyuubi?'_ He thought, rage blinding him. _'That's it! Kyuubi, you're going down, all the way to the bottom! I won't rest until you're gone from this planet!'_

"Naruto!"

The blonde snapped out of his thought and looked at his boss.

"I know what you're thinking" Kakashi said calmly. "But don't do anything reckless now. I know how you feel, but you can't let hatred take over you"

Naruto glared at him. "How would you now?" he hissed. "Two, Kakashi! Two of my damn partners were killed! Not only were they my partners, but they were also my family! DAMN IT!" he screamed and stood up, grabbing a glass that stood on the desk just to throw it into the wall. Tears were now steaming down his face.

"Why is it that I can never help them?" he asked angry. "Why is it that every time I turn my back that fucking psychopath strikes!? I'm so tired of always missing him with a few minutes! I'm so tired of always having him so close, yet so far away. I want that bastard gone! NOW! I don't care if it kills me, I don't care if I lose my job! I'm going to take him down by my two hands! I won't rest until that shithead is out of sight and dead!"

Kakashi said nothing as he watched the blonde storm out from his office.

* * *

"Though you gotta admire the dude's work" A gray haired man said as he took a bite from his hamburger.

"If Naruto heard you now you'd be dead, you do realize that Hidan?"

Said man just shrugged. "Hey, I'm not saying that was he's doing is admirable, just the fact that he never get caught! And like that brat would be able to touch me anyway. I'm way to fast for him anyway and you know that Kisame!"

"You shouldn't underestimate everyone, Hidan. You're too good at that, and look what happens to you, you almost die" A low murmur was heard.

Hidan snorted. "Yeah right, it takes more than a gun and a knife to kill me, and you know that Kakuzu!" A pair of green eyes looked into the red ones. "I'd easily kill you" the black man mumbled.

The albino sighed annoyed. "We've been over this thousand of times, Kakuzu! There is just no way that you could ever kill me!"

"I could kill you" Hidan rolled his eyes. "Whatever man. So anyway, back to subject. Ya think we'll be able to catch mister dangerous serial killer before he kills all of us? I mean, he's already killed Sasuke and Tenten, who said we're not next? Not that he'd ever be able to kill me anyway. But I'd like to know for how much longer you guys will live"

"How do we even know it's a he?" A black haried man asked. "For all we know it could be a girl or a guy dressed as one, like Deidara-sempai!"

At the mention of his name a blonde haried guy with light blue eyes looked up from his work and glared at the black haried man and the laughing group.

"Shut up Tobi, if you don't have a death wish you want me to fulfil!"

"Aaah, but what could you possibly do to me that doesn't involve an explosion? Without you're bombs you're to no real use, Sempaai!"

"How are you calling useless, pumpkin face!?" Deidara roared before chasing the masked man around the room. The rest of the group just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"I bet 20 on Tobi loosing his head" Hidan said.

"30 on Deidara loosing his ponytail" Sasori said. Hidan laughed and turned to the black man next to him. "And you Kakuzu?" he asked, only to receive a death glare from the older man.

"My money" he said in a threatening, _'touch-my-honeys-and-you-will-die'_- tone.

Hidan was just about to comment on his partner's money obsession but didn't get the chance as the door swung open.

Deidara stopped hitting Tobi in stomach and looked up to see a tall man with raven hair stand in the door opening. Deidara felt a familiar feeling rise inside of him as he watched the man before him.

'_So he's back, eh?'_ he thought as he watched Itachi Uchiha make his way passed the others, without even bothering to look at them. Deidara clenched his fists as the hatred towards the Uchiha increased_. 'Fucking stuck up brat! Why is all the Uchiha's the same?! They always look down on others and think they're so much better than everyone else!' _

"Good to see you're back, Itachi" Kisame said and grinned a toothy grin. "We were worried about you"

"Hn" was all the black man received.

"You haven't changed at all I see. Good to know that you've finally decided to pull your ass out of the depression and get back to business!"

"Have you seen Naruto?" the raven asked, ignoring Kisame's talk. The man sighed.

"He's in his office" Itachi nodded and walked away, leaving his friends behind.

Deidara stood up and glared at the ravens back. "Son of a-"

"Now now, Deidara-sempai, calm down. Itachi's just a bit-" Tobi didn't even get to finish he's sentence before the pissed blonde buried his foot into the ravens now revealed mouth in an attempt to choke him.

"We were the only fucking people who were there for him when he lost his stuck up little brat to a brother, and this is how he treats us?!"

"Chill now, Deidara" Kisame said. "Before you break something other than Tobi's face"

"Just damn it all" the blue eyed mumbled. "He can join his little brother for all I care. As long as he stops looking down on me and my art!"

"Oh for the love of god, you're still not over that?" Deidara glared at Sasori.

"Hell no! He criticized my art, he looked down on it and he treated it like trash! That is unforgiveable!"

"How is exploding things art? Art isn't something that lastes for a few seconds, but something that is always beautiful, for all eternity, that never withers and never dies"

This made Deidara snort. "Are you out of your mind? Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of an explosion. Art is a moment's beauty ... fragile ... fleeting. There is no such thing as eternal beauty"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "I wonder who exactly is out of his mind here"

* * *

Itachi stepped into Naruto's office, without even bothering to knock. The blonde looked up from his papers and gasped at the sight of the older Uchiha.

"I-Itachi!" Itachi barely acknowledged him as he closed the door behind himself.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked and stood up. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I work here, don't I?"

"Well, yeah...But...Ah, forget it! It's good to see that you're finally back. How are you?" The raven shrugged.

"I'm doing better. Look Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke's death"

As shocked as he was Naruto just nodded, and sat down again. He was happy that Itachi had decided to show up right now, if any later the Uchiha would have caught him in a moment of a breakdown and that would not have been a pretty sight.

"So, what is it that you'd like to talk about?" he asked.

"Just something that's been bothering me for a long while now… Naruto-kun, you said that Sasuke called to your office, and Temari was the one to answer your phone, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's right"

"Now, Sasuke was looking for you right? So what I don't understand is why he would call to your office and not directly to you" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he thought I was still there?"

"Maybe, but that still doesn't change the fact that it would have gone faster to call directly to your phone. I know Sasuke and he's just too straight forward. If he wanted to talk to you he would have called directly to you, and not to your office, because he knew that Temari would be the one to pick up"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you implying?" he asked.

"Just that maybe Sasuke didn't want to talk _to_ you, but he was actually talking _about_ you"

Naruto stared wide eyes at the man in front of him. "Are you saying that I had something to do with Sasuke's death? That I have something to do with Kyuubi?"

Itachi slowly stood up. "I'm glad you understand me" he said as he walked towards the door.

"Itachi! What the hell!" Naruto screamed. "Why would you say that? Sasuke wasn't any less of a brother to me than he was to you, and you know that!"

Itachi stopped just in front of his door. "Maybe, but tell me Naruto… Don't you think it's kind of funny that all of the Kyuubi's victims happened to go in the same class as you did once, about 17 years ago?" and with that the raven left the office, not bothering to wait for an answer, completly ignoring the speechless blonde that desperately tried to say something to his defence**.**

**

* * *

**

I have to say that I love how Deidara turned out..I can't help but feel a bit proud of it XD He's great3 The Akatsuki scene was a bit random yes. But I love those guys, and just felt like I had to have them in there^^ Big thanks to **Mufflare** who helped me with that part and made sure I didn't make them OOC (Cause Akatsuki members OOC is just a nightmare D: ) So, big thanks to you honey :) :heart: But… Omg, Tenten died D: I killed her D: Don't kill me x_x And..Itachi's on to something o.O Or is he? And…What was up with our sweet little Konohamaru? Find out in the next chapter of Teh Kyuubi Case XD (ending music) dadananadaaanana~ Please review and tell me what you thought of it :) What you liked and disliked about it? What I can make better and what was good? ^^ Please tell me so I can improve my writing skills and get better :) :heart:


	6. Chapter 6

**The Kyuubi Case**

**A/N: **Damndamndamn!!!~ Here's the next part, sorry if you think I've kept you waiting too long. :p But you know how it gets when it's chrismas and all xD Guests here and guests there…. Oh well, now I have some time to throw this up x3 I hope you like it!

**Summery:** When Naruto, a very talented police officer, stands face to face with the famous serial killer Kyuubi, he realizes that they are not so different after all.

**Pairings: **None

**Warning: **I guess violence, mentioning blood and creepy murder things, Character death and language

**Genre: **Crime, thriller,

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's day had been awful. First Konohamaru acted all weird. Then he found out that Tenten had been killed by Kyuubi. After that Itachi came in and accused Naruto for being Kyuubi, or at least his co-worker. When Naruto had gotten home it had been around eleven at night, and Konohamaru had already gone to bed. As soon as Naruto had crawled under the covers he had fallen asleep. He slept deeply, but now he was suddenly wide awake and god knows why!

Itachi's word just kept replaying in his head_. "Don't you think it's kind of funny that all of the Kyuubi's victims happened to go in the same class as you did once, about 17 years ago?"_

Naruto sighed and turned around to lie on his left side. He didn't know any other of the victims then Sasuke. And how the hell did Itachi even know that Naruto had gone to the same school as him when they were kids? Not even Sasuke himself seemed to know it!

How Itachi ever could accuse him for being a murder and Sasuke's killer was beyond Naruto's imagination. Itachi had been like an older brother to him, same with Sasuke. They were family to him, so for Itachi to come in and accuse him for being a murder… that was just insulting, not to mention hurtful!

'_He of all people should know me better than that!'_ Naruto thought and glared at the bright blue wall a head of him. As Naruto laid there in his bed he felt his throat go dry. Deciding that it would taste good with a glass of water he slowly got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

But as he exit the bedroom he got the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He stopped at the spot and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, yet everything felt so wrong. Naruto recognized the feeling from the earlier morning.

'_Shit'_ he thought. _'Something is definitely not right here! I have to check on Konohamaru' _

He immediately ran to the other end of the corridor, and swung the door open. "Konoha-"Naruto's voice died as he saw the bed in front of him. He smiled relived as a hand was lying visible on the cover. Naruto, not wanting to wake the kid up with a scream, walked over to the bed carefully. He really felt like he needed to talk to the younger teen. And even if it was late Naruto felt like it had to be done now.

As he reached the bed he slowly sat down. That's when he noticed that Konohamaru's head was hidden under the pillow. He chuckled lowly and shook the body a bit. "Oi, what are you trying to do? Hide yourself from me? Come on, remove the pillow!"

As the boy still didn't move Naruto raised an eyebrow_. 'Stubborn are we?'_ he thought, but then let a devilish grin sneak over his lips_. 'Fine then, have it your way'_ he thought and then started to tickle the boy. But when he still got no respond Naruto got worried. He immediately stopped what he was doing and swallowed. He reached out a hand to grab the fluffy pillow and then pulled it away.

Naruto flew of the bed and on to the floor as his gaze met a pair of lifeless honey brown eyes. Naruto felt his whole body shake in fear and shock at what he saw. _'No… Not... possible'_ Naruto set down his hand on the floor for support, only to have it landing in something warm and wet. Slowly looking down he saw something drawn on the floor. Carefully removing his hand Naruto gasped as a nine-tailed fox came to view.

"He's dead; I choked him with the pillow, and then cut up his right wrist to draw that fox with his blood. You like it?" Naruto turned around at the sound of an unfamiliar and dark voice. He was greeted by the sigh of a tall man with long, spiky, orange coloured hair and bright red eyes. A cigarette rested between his lips and he was dressed in a black west with absolutely nothing but his bare chest under it. On his lower part he wore a pair of leather pants. The man had three, thick whisker-like scars on each cheek. Naruto, who had seen the face so many times before in his nightmares, could only stare in shock at him.

"Kyuubi" he whispered.

At the mention of his name said man grinned like mad.

"That's what you call me yeah" he said and started to walk over to the paralyzed police officer.

"What…why…how?" Kyuubi sighed annoyed.

"Blahblahblah" he mumbled. "Just ask the damn question and get this over with! I have things to take care of!"

"W-what are you doing here? Why did you kill Konohamaru, Tenten and Sasuke?" Naruto finally managed to ask. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"I'll be honest with ya kid" the ginger started, taking a seat next to the dead body on the bed. "Tenten and Konohamaru weren't supposed to die, 'kay? Sasuke was the only one for them that was actually meant to die"

Naruto's eyes widened, he was still confused. "But why? Why Sasuke, what did he do to deserve it?" Kyuubi shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm just following orders here" he said and threw the cigarette to the floor before carelessly stomping on it. Naruto frowned.

"Whose orders?" he asked. Kyuubi looked at him, the toothy grin never leaving his lips.

"Yours, of course" Naruto starred at him like he just turned into to an apple.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, feeling more and more frustrated by the second. "I've never order you to kill anyone, and especially not Sasuke!"

"Of course you have. Why else would I be saying that you had?"

"Well, I don't know. Because you're crazy!?" Naruto hissed.

"Really now?" the older man stood up from the bed and walked over to Naruto, who still sat like an idiot on the floor. "I honestly do wonder who the crazy one is here…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked, feeling his heartbeat speed up. Kyuubi sighed annoyed. "You really have no idea, huh? Well then, I'm gonna take ma time and tell ya so you're little brain can take it all in" Leaning against the wall he took out another cigarette and lit it.

"I'm not me, okay?" Kyuubi starred, only to receive a questioning look from the blonde. Kyuubi sighed. "I'm not me, I don't exist! Got it? I'm not a real person; I'm just your imagination! I'm a part of you, you created me in your head in order to keep a promise you gave 17 years ago. I came alive in order to make you keep your promise, because you never break a promise, right Naru-chan?"

Naruto shook his head. "How the hell can you be a part of me? I'm nothing like you!"

"Oh come on! Have you never seen Fight Club before?" Naruto frowned and Kyuubi rubbed his forehead. "No? Okay then how about Secret window? Hide and Seek? A tale of two sisters?"

When Naruto just shook his head Kyuubi let out an annoyed sigh. "God, are you pathetic much or what!? Look, I'm gonna put this as easy as possible; I don't exist physically, I don't have a real body, and what you're seeing now is just an illusion. All the things I ever did, all the people that I ever killed were actually your work! You just don't know that since I was the one in control of your body and mind"

Naruto was just about too protested, but suddenly everything fell to place, as much as he hated to admit it. Memories from all kind of advents hit and Naruto clenched his head and screamed in pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire, inside and out.

'_No, this can't be'_ he thought as images of Sasuke, Tenten and Konohamaru came to view in his head. They were all looking at him with a terrified expression. It felt like hours had passed by before his screams died and the pain faded. Saliva was dripping down the corner of his mouth and he was gasping for air.

"You understand what I mean now? We're the same person"

Naruto coughed. And fought against the sickening feeling in his stomach that threatened to make him puke.

"W-what was up with that promise shit you talked about?" he whispered. "I never wanted to create you, and I never wanted anyone to die…"

"Your subconscious created me that day when you were five. Don't you remember? Kids were standing around you, mocking you and bullying you cause you were all alone. No parents, no friends The called you names, and lagued at you when you tried to insult them back. The teacher, Mizuki, saw it all but did nothing to help. That day, before you transferred to your new school you promised that you'd get your revenge on everyone who had hurt you. You promised that you'd hurt them, and maybe even kill them… Sure you were just a child, but even then you were very strict when it came to keeping your promises, so why should this be any different? Anyway, in order to keep that promise I was created. But of course you just had to become a police and hunt after yourself! God, you sure are stupid"

"But… Why did you kill Tenten and Konohamaru? What did they ever do to deserve it!?"

Kyuubi sighed. "As I said, they weren't supposed to die. Before every murder I made sure to change their personal files that I knew you'd receive about them, otherwise I'd be easy to figure out that you had a connection to them. But the original ones I kept. I was thinking of killing the brat when he found them in your office, but for some reason I couldn't take the control, so I let it be…

When and your partner got a hold of the class list I knew I was screwed. As soon as you went to sleep I took over and went back there. As predicted that bitch had figured out that you went in the same class as the rest of the victims. I knew that if I didn't kill her she'd probably go deeper and find out the truth. So I did what I had to do of course. But apparently I wasn't fast enough, because clearly she got the time to contact a certain Uchiha!"

Kyuubi killed his third cigarette before lighting a fourth.

"When I came home I had the luck to run in to Konohamaru. He saw me all bloody and understood what must have happened. I made him keep quiet, but having him knowing my secret made me feel really uncomfortable, so I killed him" he shrugged. "Yeah, that's pretty much it"

Naruto remained silence as he let everything slowly sink in to his head. He was Kyuubi, Kyuubi was him, he was a killer… He was Kyuubi, the killer.

"So this is why Itachi came in and accused me? Of course, it must have been really suspicious how she first contacted him and told him about it, and then was killed…" Naruto chuckled darkly. "I guess nothing can escape that guy, huh…"

"True, true" Kyuubi said. "And that's why I'm going to have to kill him as well, before he figures out the truth and let the rest of the investigation team know"

"Kill Itachi? Good luck with that… I'm impressed that you succeeded to kill Sasuke, but you won't be as lucky if you go after Itachi…"

Kyuubi laughed. "I'll have you to know that killing the younger Uchiha was really no problem!"

"I'm not going to let you get that far" Naruto mumbled, and slowly stood up. His body was shaking and he had to lean against the wall for support. "I'm not going to let you kill anymore people, Kyuubi, this ends here…"

This made Kyuubi laugh amused. "Oh, really? What are you planning to do? Kill me? Good luck with that" Naruto glared at him, before he started to slowly walk out of the room. Kyuubi raised and eyebrow at him.

"Oi, where ya goin'?" he yelled after him, but Naruto just ignored him. Kyuubi sighed.

As Naruto finally entered his own bedroom he saw Kyuubi sit on his bed, arms crossed over his chest.

"You do know that you can't run away from me? Where ever you go, I will be there" Naruto just kept glaring. He walked over to the bed and stuck his hand under the pillow.

"I know that…" he mumbled and pulled out a gun.

"What are you planning on doing with that? You do understand that you can't kill me?" Naruto checked to be sure that there were any bullets in it.

"You're right about that, I can't kill you" Naruto said. "But you can't live without me, can you?"

Suddenly Kyuubi understood what Naruto had in mind, and he flew of the bed. "Are you insane?!" he yelled. Naruto just gave him a blank look.

"I promised that I'd kill you no matter what now, didn't I? And as you said; I never break a promise" Kyuubi gritted his teeth before throwing himself over the blonde.

"You're fucking insane!" he yelled. "Give me that gun! Give it to me! DAMN YOU!" Naruto fought for all he was worth to make sure that Kyuubi didn't get his hands on the gun. But as soon as the ginger grabbed it Naruto knew he had no chance. His body was still weak and slow from the shock of hearing the truth, and on top of that Naruto was terrified. As soon as the gun was out of his hands Kyuubi threw it out of the window. A loud crash was heard as the glass broke and the gun disappeared out of sight.

"Shit!" Naruto hissed. Kyuubi sighed relived and stood up.

"God damn it! And you're calling me insane? Suicidal idiot!" he mumbled the last bit under his breath and walked over to the broken glass.

"Why are you here? Why did you decide to show yourself now, after all these months?"

"Because" Kyuubi said. "I've been thinking a lot, and I've decided that I'm tired of only being able to come out and stretch my legs when you're asleep. Naruto, I'm going to take over your body completely" He spoke which such a calm and smooth voice. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-You can't possible do that" he choke out. "T-that's not possible"

Kyuubi smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"I won't let you!" Naruto was practically screaming by now. "I won't let you take over my body! I'll find a way to stop you!"

"Well then, ya better hurry up. Cause I ain't waiting any longer. I'm taking you now"

Naruto hurriedly stood up as Kyuubi started to walk towards him. "No" he whispered, feeling sweat break out on his forehead and run down his face. The next second Naruto ran out of the room, he ran out to the kitchen, only to run right into Kyuubi. He fell to the ground and looked up at the older man.

"I thought I told you" Kyuubi said, voice bored. "You can't run away from me"

Naruto's head went blank. He couldn't think clear and he could barley speak properly. Was there really no way out? Was he really going to lose control over his body and mind and let Kyuubi take over?

'_No'_ Naruto thought, feeling the determination grow. _'I will not let this happen! I made a promise. I will kill Kyuubi, no matter what… I can't stop now, not when this is the only chance I have'_

"You do know that I can read your thoughts?" Kyuubi said with a smirk. "And you're not going to kill me. I'll take over your body before you even get the chance to protested"

"No" Naruto shook his head. "I'm not going to let that happen. You're not real. You're just in my head. I will get rid of you!"

Kyuubi snorted. "I'm sorry to tell ya, but you've already created me, it is way too late for an abortion" Laughing at his own joke Kyuubi kneeled down in front of him.

"Now now" he mumbled to himself. "I think I'm really going to enjoy this body… So, say good bye to all the things you ever treasured in life, because this is the end"

Those were the last words Naruto heard before everything around him went black.

* * *

D: O teh noez T.T I don't what's up with me XD When I read through this chapter I found a lot of awkward errors x_x I hope I Didn't miss anything. I must have been tired when I wrote it D: It's not like me to be this crappy D:

I love how my Kyuubi turned out :'D Such a badass :3 XD

Well, now the truth is out, so how will this end? o.O Next chapter will be the last one! Weeepidoo!~ I was a bit worried at first, I didn't quite know how I wanted to end it, but now I do, and I'm pretty happy with it ^^ So please leave a review now 3


	7. Chapter 7

**The Kyuubi Case**

**A/N: **Ohmysanta! The last chapter o.O Who would have thought :'D But it's kind of crap…And really long o.O or, at least if you compare to the previous chapters XD mahaha, this sort of contains a lot of surprises :3 Well...Not a lot, but I know something you won't be expecting! X3 okay, I should shut up now…._. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! X3

**Summery:** When Naruto, a very talented police officer, stands face to face with the famous serial killer Kyuubi, he realizes that they are not so different after all.

**Pairings: **None

**Warning: **I guess violence, mentioning blood and creepy murder things, Character death and language

**Genre: **Crime, thriller,

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Naruto.

* * *

'_Am I dead?'_ was the first thing Naruto asked him self as he gained back the closest thing you could call a conscious. He could feel, hear, see and smell. So he felt alive… It was the surrounding that made him confused. There was absolutely nothing around him, nothing but an empty space. It was like he was inside a plain white room. Where he was lying, whether it was floor or outside ground he didn't know, was white. Above him was white, his left was white as well as his right. He was surrounded by white. And no matter how far he looked, he saw nothing that resembled an exit. Slowly standing up Naruto carefully started to walk around, holding his hands out in front of him so he wouldn't walk right in to an invisible wall.

'_Where am I?'_ he thought, and almost jumped out of his skin in fear as he heard his own voice echoing through the empty space, repeating what he just had thought.

"Great, a mind reading room" he mumbled, only to have his words bouncing around in the wall missing space. Rolling his eyes Naruto kept moving forward, not really knowing if he was actually moving or not. It was hard when everything was looking the same everywhere.

"Hello?" Naruto called out. "Anyone here?"

When he received no answer Naruto sighed loudly, but still kept walking.

He wasn't sure of what to do, or think. Where was he? But more importantly; where was Kyuubi? A few minutes ago he had been hovering over the blonde with a wicked smile placed over his lips, and now he was just gone. Naruto sighed and decided to sit down on whatever he was walking on. He crossed his legs and placed his elbows on the inside of his thighs and let his head rest in his hands. He could feel a head ache coming on and sighed loudly, glaring into the distance as the sound echoed loudly through the space. "There has to be some kind of wall here. An exit or something…" he mumbled and let his eyes wander around. "If a got in here then it has to be a way to get out"

'_Where ever '_here'_ is'_ he added in his mind, and once again jumped high when his thoughts were said out loud.

"Right…I forgot…You can't think quietly here"

"The again, you never were the one for silence now, were you?" Naruto blinked a few times, sure that the voice did not belong to him this time. And still it sounded so familiar. Naruto felt his throat go slightly dry and swallowed hard. He slowly turned his head around, holding his breath he expected the worse, but was surprised at the sight he was greeted by.

Three people stood in front of them, two wore an insecure smile and one looked completely blank, hands buried in the pockets of the jeans the person wore.

Naruto knew these people, he knew them well, and god he thought he'd never see them again!

Standing up Naruto almost ran over to the people, attacking the smallest one.

"KONOHAMARU!" he nearly screamed into the young boys' ear as he embraced him in a deadly hug. "Thank god! I-I thought you were dead!"

Konohamaru managed to let out a half smothered "I am" as the older man nearly suffocated him with his tight hug.

Naruto let Konohamaru go and gave him a funny look. "No, you're not. You're standing right in front of me" Naruto said, a light frown settling over his face.

"Yes, and god knows how and why" he mumbled. Naruto stilled looked confused, but when his eyes landed on the other two people behind Konohamaru he smiled warmly and slowly walked over to them.

"Tenten" he whispered and pulled her in to a hug. Not as dangerously tight as the pervious one. She smiled and warped her arms around his neck.

"Hi there blondie" she said softly. As they let go Naruto set his eyes on the last person there. A man with pale skin, dark hair, and a bored expression. Naruto couldn't help but smile. It felt like it had been years since he saw the guy, but as he stood there, looking at his best friends, it was like nothing had changed at all.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he sighed and slowly walked over to him. The man just raised and eyebrow at him.

"Hn" Naruto smiled widely and shook his head.

"You haven't changed at all" he commented and Sasuke smirked.

"Neither have you, still as stupid looking as ever" Naruto blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

Then his mind finally registered what the raven just had said and he felt his eye twitch for a while before he pointed an accusing finger at him, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"**YOU BASTARD! I'VE BEEN GRIEVING YOUR DEATH FOR MONTH AND WHEN I FINALLY GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN THIS IS HOW YOU GREET ME? NOT EVEN A**_** HI**_**!? GOD, YOU REALLY HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL!**"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'll take back what I said earlier" he finally said and Naruto looked surprised.

"What?"

"You have changed; you're definitely louder than before"

Naruto clenched his fists and was just about to shout a reply before something seemed to hit him.

"Hey…If you're dead…and I'm with you…does that mean I'm as well dead?"

"I don't think so…" Tenten said. "I mean, this isn't somewhere you'd go when you're dead…"

"So…Where are we then?" Naruto asked.

"Since you're here, I'd guess hell" Sasuke said and smirked as Naruto shouted at him.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP ****IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING SMART TO SAY!" **

"Everything I say is smart compared to what's coming out of your mouth" Sasuke shot back. The two of them shared a heated glare and Tenten sighed.

"Aren't they suppose to be best friends, after all the time Naruto wouldn't stop talking about him I thought they'd be closer than this" she mumbled and was surprised to hear Konohamaru laugh from her side.

"They are best friends" he said. "This is just their way of expressing it. They're like brothers. They insult each other, fight about the smallest things and sometimes they're pretty violent against each other. But when it comes down to it they're always there for each other, no matter what. They'd never betray the other…"

This declaration made Tenten smile as she watched the two of them throw one insult after another at each other. "I see…" she smiled, but then got serious.

"Oi, you two!" she called out and earned the two men's attention. "We don't have time for this, we have to figure out what's going on" The two nodded, and after one more round of insults both of them sat down.

"Okay…" Naruto started as he agreed it was time to put the childish act aside for a while. This was serious; a serial killer was running around, dressed in _his_ body!

"What is the last thing you guys remember before being…killed?"

"You" all three said in unison and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Right…Well you guys should know that wasn't really me" All of them exchanged looks, and then nodded before Tenten spoke.

"When you came back to the office that night something about you had changed and I just felt like you weren't yourself. You had this dark, negative energy around you, nothing like the Naruto I knew…"

"Also you talked funny" Konohamaru added.

"And even if I thought it was impossible you looked stupider than usual" Naruto glared at the man next to him.

"If you weren't already dead I'd kill you" he promised and Sasuke smirked.

"You'd try, but never succeed" Sasuke said in a confident, almost bragging voice.

"Guys!" Naruto and Sasuke turned to Tenten. "Focus" she said, and then turned her full attention to Naruto. "You weren't the one to kill us Naruto… It was Kyuubi right?"

Naruto nodded and Tenten continued. "Now, what I would like to know is how he dressed up to look exactly like you, and why you of all people. Also…As much as I hate to say this I think you have a connection with the victims. Because when I-"

Naruto interrupted the brunette by holding up his hands, signing her to stop talking.

"I know that already" he said. "And you're right… I have a connection to the victims, but that's not it…" he paused for a few seconds then sighed. "I have a connection to Kyuubi too…" This caught the three friends off guard.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked seriously.

"I don't know how to explain it but… I am Kyuubi"

A silence was followed by the announcement and all of them stared at the blonde.

"I thought we agreed that you didn't kill us" Tenten said. Naruto nodded.

"I didn't, Kyuubi did, as we said… But he…I'm… I am Kyuubi"

"You and Kyuubi are two different people, sharing the same body, am I right?" Konohamaru said and Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah… How did you…?" Konohamaru just shrugged.

"TV I guess…"

Naruto snorted as he remembered how Kyuubi had rattled off a bunch of movies when Naruto asked him what the hell was going on.

"You have the same taste in movies as a psychopath" Naruto warned him and Konohamaru lightly punched him on the arm.

"Naruto…" The blonde suddenly remembered that there were two more sitting there with them. He turned his full attention to them.

"How do you know this? And for how long have you known?" Tenten sounded a bit concerned.

"I just found out" he said. "I swear! He approached me today…tonight…what ever the time is now, he visit me recently and told me that he'd take over my body completely… Actually, that's the last thing I remembered, then I woke up here"

Sasuke suddenly stood up. "_If_ you're awake now, that is" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Of course-"

"No" The raven interrupted him. "Think about it now Naruto. He says he's going to take over your body, the next second you're here with people that's suppose be dead. Do you really think you're awake?"

Naruto looked confused. "You mean… I'm…Asleep?" he pinched him self, but then winced as the small amount of pain ran through a certain area of his arm.

"This is a dream?" he asked and looked between Sasuke and Tenten. Both looked thoughtful.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that you're asleep. More like unconscious in some way. Kyuubi is probably in control of your body and mind, he's pushed you away completely, but you're not dead, because he needs you alive to live himself, right?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke started to walk around in a small circle. "Then what we should try to do is wake you up, in that case you might be able to gain back control over your body and stop him, before anyone gets hurt"

"Okay, so…How do we do that?" Sasuke licked his lips and frowned as he thought hard about it.

"I guess it's all about concentration" He finally said and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"You need to concentrate hard, if you do so you might be able to connect to Kyuubi, and after that you can start focusing on pushing him out and take control over your body"

Naruto sighed. "That's probably easier said than done" he mumbled, but suddenly he frowned.

"What the hell is that?" he asked and pointed behind Sasuke and Tenten. All of them turned around and looked at some kind of light that slowly grew stronger and stronger.

Tenten smiled sadly. "That's our cue to leave" she said and Naruto felt a sharp pain shoot through his heart as he heard it.

"Oh..." Naruto looked down on the ground. It was too soon… He really wanted to spend more time with them.

"Naruto" The blonde looked up and met Sasuke hard gaze.

"Kyuubi is after my brother…" Naruto blinked at the sudden statement, but then remembered that Kyuubi had said something about needing to kill Itachi. He clenched his fists first, in pure anger, but then relaxed as he looked at Sasuke again. He gave the other man a surprisingly big smile.

"Don't worry" he said and Sasuke was amazed over the amount of confident that lay behind his words. "I won't let him touch your brother, that's a promise!"

Sasuke looked at him for a while with a blank expression, but then smirked. "Idiot, you shouldn't talk so big" he said and buried his hands in his pockets. "Say Hi from us"

Naruto nodded. "I will" he promised and then hugged Tenten and Konohamaru goodbye. His hands rested on the younger brunette's shoulders and Konohamaru raised and eyebrow.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said softly. "I took you in, in order to make your life better. I guess I didn't do a very good job…"

Konohamaru looked a bit uncomfortable, but then smiled a genuine smile. "You cared, Naruto… That's enough for me" he said and gave the man one last hug before walking over to Sasuke and Tenten who waited for him.

"Take care of yourself" Tenten called over her shoulder. "And don't get killed"

"I can't promise anything!" he called back. And that was true; a fight against Kyuubi…A fight against himself could lead to anything.

Suddenly Konohamaru stopped and turned around.

"Just remember one thing" he shouted as the light came closer towards them. "No matter what happens you're not Kyuubi! You are Naruto Uzumaki, a great role model, an awesome friend and one hell of a police officer! You're not a murderer! You're not Kyuubi!" And with those words echoing through the space the three people disappeared out of his sight. Naruto smiled and quickly wiped a few a few tears from his cheeks.

"Thank you…Konohamaru"

* * *

Kyuubi whistled happily as he drove down the street with Naruto's bright orange car. By now he was almost sure that the kid was somehow colour-blind, or crazy. What sane person bought an _orange_ car? Oh well, he didn't really care about that, he just wanted to get to the police office, kill Itachi, and then get home to enjoy the new body he had received. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually gotten to stretch his legs properly. He was going to use the situation to the fullest.

As the traffic light in front of him turned red he sighed and slowed down. He tapped his fingers against the steering-wheel and hummed some random tune.

"_Aha, __finally got you!" _Kyuubi gasped and grabbed his head as a sudden pain shot through it.

"FUCKING HELL!" he swore and massaged his temples. "What was that?"

"_That was me you freak! Who else would be talking to you in your head!?"_

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he realized that it was Naruto who was talking to him.

'_What the hell!? Don't tell me the brat-'_

"_How the hell are you calling brat? I'm 22 years old, damn it!" _

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kyuubi scream as the pain wouldn't disappear.

"_You shut the fuck up!"_ Naruto scream back, causing Kyuubi to see stars in front of his eyes. In the background he could hear people honk their horns at him, screaming for him to move forward, that the light was green now. But Kyuubi didn't care, and even if he did, he couldn't do anything about it. Every time the brat spoke in his head a sharp pain shot through his entire skull and spread itself down his neck and over his face, causing his eyes and mouth to go completely numb.

"_I want my body back!"_ Naruto continued and for the first time ever Kyuubi thought he'd faint from the extreme pain. He could hardly bear it. He clutched his head and screamed out in frustration and pain. He was losing. The fact that his body was going numb was proof enough. He was losing control over it.

'_NO'_ he thought. _'I won't let him get it back!'_

"_Oh yes you will!"_ Naruto said and Kyuubi damned the kid for being so fucking loud all the time.

"_You see Kyuubi"_ Naruto continued, and said ginger slowly grabbed the steering-wheel, intending to drive even though the pain was killing him. _"Now I'm the one who can read your thoughts! I don't care what you say, this is my body and you're not taking this one last thing that makes me to who I am away from me! You've already taken enough"_

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kyuubi shouted, and was chocked when he noticed how his left hand was completely numb and now moving on its own. The hand didn't do much, it just moved around randomly to show Kyuubi that he was losing, and Naruto was winning.

Kyuubi cursed, but kept driving. Why he didn't know. Even if he did reach Itachi soon he would only end up having a schizophrenic fight with his other, too good half.

"Stop the car" he suddenly heard himself say, but he immediately knew that it wasn't he who had spoken. Naruto seemed to already have some control over his mind, enough to be able to talk.

'_Interesting'_ Kyuubi thought_. 'Two different people in one body…At the very same time'_

"Yeah well, you didn't want to leave so" Naruto grumbled. Kyuubi smirked.

"Stop the car" The blonde ordered again.

"No" he said. The same moment he saw how the left hand grabbed the steering-wheel and he felt how Naruto tried to turn the car around. Kyuubi immediately fought back. That's when ne noticed his right hand was going numb as well.

"Damn you Uzumaki!" he screamed and Naruto laughed.

Even if he was losing control over his body, Kyuubi was relived to know that his head wasn't reacting with pain now when Naruto talked.

As they drove over a bridge Naruto took control over both of Kyuubi's hands and grabbed the steering.

"Fuck" Kyuubi swore. "I'm not losing against you! You're a cop damn it! I don't lose against cops! I fight them, I win, and then I kill them! That's the system. You're not going to change that!"

"Oh yes I am" Naruto said, his voice was suddenly darker than usually. "Kyuubi, I made a promise, I said that I was going to kill you no matter what, even if it would kill me. I'm not taking that back. I'm going to die tonight, and I'm bringing you with me!"

With that Naruto made an abrupt turn, causing the car the violently sway to the right.

"YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'RE GOING TO DRIVE OFF THE BRIDGE? WE'LL DROWN!" Kyuubi screamed. But Naruto only smirked.

"Exactly" the next second went a bit too fast for them to fully register. The fence around the small bridge easily broke and the car flew through the air.

Naruto hardened his grip around the steering and held his breath as the car landed in the water below them with a loud _'splash'_.

By the time it landed Naruto was pretty much upside down where he sat. He hadn't worn a seat belt and he could feel his whole body bruise as he was thrown around when the car flipped over.

The car slowly started to sink and Kyuubi panicked. He tried to get out of the car, but Naruto was determined on not getting out.

Naruto could feel his body going numb, but this time it wasn't because of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi cursed and screamed as the water made it way through doors and window. But Naruto himself just smirked satisfied.

'_This is it Kyuubi'_ was the last thing he thought before he willingly embraced the darkness.

"_Damn brat! I swear to god this isn't the end!"_ Kyuubi hissed. _"You're not going to get rid of me that easily"_

Naruto smiled. Because even if Kyuubi wasn't accepting it he knew he had won, had had defeated Kyuubi.

* * *

Gaara was sitting at the hospital. His older brother, Kankuro, was sitting next to him and his sister Temari was restlessly walking back and forth as she was biting her nails.

"That idiot" she mumbled over and over again and Gaara resisted the urge to yell at her to sit down. Her constant walking and biting was making him nervous.

"I'm sure his fine" the brunette beside Gaara said. "His strong, he won't give up that easily"

"If he's so strong then why the hell did he try to drive off a bridge!?" Temari snapped.

"I'm sure he had a good excuse for that, he's not completely brainless, even if likes to act like it" Kankuro said and ran a hand trhough the brown hair.

"He's right Temari" Gaara said. "Whatever Naruto's intention was I'm sure it's good. He wouldn't have done something like that without a reason"

Temari crossed her arms and looked at the watch on the wall. "I'm not sure about that.. He lost two of his partners, and now Konohamaru! I think that's enough to drive someone to the edge"

"Not Naruto" Gaara said stubbornly. "He's strong, he wouldn't give up. We still haven't caught Kyuubi, and you know how badly he wanted to catch him. Naruto wouldn't try to kill himself when he still has things he got to do"

Temari sighed and slumped down on the dirty floor. "I hope you're right" she said.

And so did Gaara. When he spoke he sounded confident and calm. But inside he was going crazy and he was confused to why Naruto had done what he had. He was lucky that the stupid blonde had been rescued in time. If he hadn't then Naruto would have been…

Gaara shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. Suddenly a man dressed in a white robe approached them. All three of them stood up.

"Is he okay?" Temari immediately asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes his fine. His head and neck took most damage in the fall, and luckily he was saved in the last minute from the water. He just needs to rest now, and you can see him tomorrow"

The three siblings nodded before gathering their stuff and went home.

Pain.

That was all the poor blonde could feel as he woke up. His head hurt, his neck hurt, his arms and legs hurt. Even his teeth hurt!

'_Is this hell or something?'_ Naruto thought and slowly opened his eyes. The bright light that welcomed him made him groan as he felt his eyes sting. When he finally adjusted he started to look around.

That's when he noticed that something was extremely wrong.

'_I'm…At the hospital?'_ he thought and frowned.

First he felt confused, and then fear washed over him. He was alive… And if he was alive that meant…

"So you're finally awake" a cold voice was heard from the door opening.

Naruto felt the blood in his veins freeze and chills ran down his spine. That familiar voice sounded colder than usually in his ears. He slowly turned his head around, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his whole body at the small movement.

At the sight he felt his throat go dry and his body go numb. A few minutes past before Naruto opened his mouth and choked out one simple word.

"Kyuubi"

The ginger smirked and walked over to the bed Naruto was lying in.

"I told you this wasn't the end"

* * *

Gaara walked into the room Naruto was in, He slowly stepped in and saw his blonde friend lying in the bed. Eyes closed and chest slowly raising and falling as he breathed steadily. Gaara first thought he was asleep, but when the man slowly turned his head towards him and his green eyes was greeted by a pair of blue ones he knew that wasn't the case.

The blonde smiled weakly at him. "Hi there" he said with a hoarse voice. Gaara just nodded at him in acknowledgement before taking a chair and sitting down next to the bed. He sigh deeply before smacking his friend, hard, over the top of his head.

Naruto whined in pain and glared at the red head. "What was that for?" he snapped and Gaara glared at him.

"Guess three times my dear friend!" Gaara hissed and Naruto went from looking annoyed and pissed to just looking guilty.

"I'm sorry" Naruto mumbled and Gaara sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I don't even know what to say" he mumbled. "You could have died, Naruto! What were you thinking?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"I…It's complicated" he mumbled. "But please believe me when I say that it had to be done" Naruto looked at Gaara, and the red haired boy realized that it was the most information he'd get, at least for now.

"Fine" Gaara mumbled. "But one day you will tell me the whole story! You nearly killed yourself and I will not let it go that easily!"

Naruto smiled widely. "I don't expect you to" he said, and slowly sat up. "Hey, do you know when I can get out of here?" he asked and Gaara couldn't help but think that something was really off with the situation. For someone who just lost two loved people in one day Naruto seemed surprisingly… Cheerful.

"Uhm, yeah. They said that amazingly you didn't break anything, and if you're lucky you might get out today…"

"Cool" Naruto said, then made an affort to stand up. "Hey, can you wait a second here, I need to get to the bathroom" Gaara frowned.

"Okay…" He watched with concerned as his friend limped out of the room.

Something was definitely wrong here.

* * *

With every step he took pain shot through his poor, abused body. But he kept walking forward. As he entered the bathroom he looked around, noticing that he was all alone. He sighed and walked over to the sink. He put on the water and cupped his hands under the water tap, gather the cold water in his hands before splashing it on to his face. He took a few deep breathes before looking up at the mirror in front of him.

He smiled at what he saw.

Bright blue eyes, tanned skin, blonde, thick hair and on top of that a wicked smirked was now placed over his lips.

"Looking good Kyuubi" he said and winked at his reflection. "Looking good"

* * *

You know…It sounded better in my head…lol. I don't know. I guess I'm happy with the ending. Tell me if I'm confusing you over here. Here's thing: Kyuubi didn't die, neither did Naruto. Naruto's body was taken over by Kyuubi. So..yeah.. heh.

I'm evil, but did you really think that I'd kill Naruto? XD No way~

Yeah…I suck at endings XD But Un… I hope you liked it!

Thanks for all the reviews and the support! You have no idea how much that means :3 Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll check out my other stories in the future x3

Please leave a review and tell me what you think :3


End file.
